


Something sweet and something strong

by Runespoor



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Identity Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has none of Bruce's hang-ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something sweet and something strong

**Author's Note:**

> Time setting is the happy future the pre-reboot DCU never had; the one where no-one is living through too bad a crisis and Jason is back in the Batfamily and living in Gotham. Title from the Sounds' "Rock'n roll".

Sex with Bruce is like sleeping with a perfectly-oiled, breathing, living machine of a man with his soul in his eyes. He's slow, and he's powerful but he's careful. Careful as he stretches Jason out, careful as he positions himself between Jason's spread thighs, careful as he fills him. Jason pants and groans, throws his head back, but when he's in that mood Bruce wants him quiet.

He shushes him with kisses, swallowing all of his noises, until Bruce is sheathed in him and Jason's had the time to get used to the fullness. Jason's breath still hitches, but he tries to keep quiet. They're face to face then, so close they're breathing the same air, and in Bruce's way of looking at him there's all the intensity Jason loves to have focused on him.

So yes, sex with Bruce is wonderful. More than wonderful. It's the best sex Jason has ever had, and for something that only happens in the Cave or Bruce's bedroom, it's surprisingly-- yes, intense.

If Bruce were anyone else, Jason would be happy to have nothing for the rest of his life but the mind-blowing orgasms Bruce draws out. It's not even that Bruce tries to get Jason needy and half out of his mind before letting him come. _Letting_ might be the wrong word anyway.

It's not that kinky, compared to what Jason's being thinking about. It's really only as minimally kinky as Bruce can get. What he does thoughtlessly, probably without even realizing, the way other people breathe. Bruce takes charge. It's not even a question. That's the way his life goes, has always gone, so it's no wonder that he does the same in bed. He just-- doesn't think about it.

That gets Jason hot, that Bruce will do stuff like take Jason's wrists, and hold them between their bodies, without asking, so tenderly, while they're kissing. That Bruce will clasp his hips, when Jason's getting really into riding him, and slow the pace down until it's— almost languid, but deeper, somehow. More purposeful, with Bruce's hands there.

It drives Jason crazy. Cause Bruce isn't just the rich, powerful guy that Jason somehow managed to make fall for him. Bruce does it like they're contenders for the romcom of the year. They're _not_.

It takes talent and time to get Bruce worked up enough to let go of his carefulness.

Jason knows all of Bruce's buttons; those that get him in the mood and those that make him angry.

He works on them the whole day, like a pro. He wears the jacket and the pants of the Red Hood costume during the day, and one of Bruce's shirts. He's derisive with Devlin Davenport, and he calls at three to say he's gonna miss lunch. He gets on a touch of make-up on his eyes and his lips, and he comes back smelling tobacco. He puts his mask on in front of Bruce, and he sneers when he says Tim and Dick's names. He lets Bruce's cameras in Gotham get good shots of him, but he keeps total silence during his patrol. He spreads on his chair, and he shoots in the Cave to dislodge a trophy, angling it just so that the bullet whizzes past the Case.

By the time Bruce pulls his cowl back at the end of the night, his eyes are darker than usual. He doesn't touch Jason before they're in their room. Jason has to coil around him, almost purring, before Bruce returns the attentions.

The first thing he does is close his fists around Jason's wrist. His grip is tighter than usual, and Jason shivers. When Bruce kisses him, he mashes their mouths together, like he's hungry, like he's going to devour Jason alive, so like Jason's teenage fantasies that Jason whimpers.

Immediately, Bruce steps back. He's holding Jason's wrists still.

“Please, Bruce,” Jason blurts out. “Please.” He tugs, pulling Bruce closer.

Bruce is frowning. Has his doubts about what Jason's asking, but at least he understands what he's asking. Jason's doubts are to whether Bruce has realized yet Jason's been playing for this. “I don't want to hurt you.”

Jason snorts. “Since when have you been afraid of _that_? Or did you forget all the training you've put me through, Bruce?” He arches, jabbing his hips so Bruce can feel his erection. “T's not going to hurt, it's just going to be _better_. Come on,” he cajoles. “I love when we have sex, not gonna lie, it's amazing, but I want you to fuck me.”

Bruce lowers his eyelids. His breath brushes against Jason's cheek when he murmurs, “Make love.”

Jason stills. Cocks his head. “What?”

“I've been thinking of this as making love.”

Oh. Oh, Bruce.

He doesn't say anything. Bruce is gonna pick up on the acceleration of his breathing and no possible power on earth would make the sudden twitch of his cock unnoticeable.

“I want you to fuck me so bad,” he mutters quickly. “I think of it when you stroke my neck. I have this fantasy of you bending me over a desk, or the kitchen table, or the goddamn computer downstairs, and fucking me till I can't speak. It's a miracle I can just look at the car without popping one, I want _that_ so bad. But this, here, you fucking me through the mattress, Bruce, you gotta believe me, I'd do anything you want.”

“Really,” Bruce asks. His voice has... shifted. Just a little.

Jason grins. Can't help it. “Really,” he assures.

Bruce growls, and it's like this inner force inside him that he's suddenly let go. He's grinding the bones of Jason's wrists together; it doesn't hurt.

There's nothing careful about the way he enters into Jason, fast rough intrusive and so so so good. He's split Jason wide open, one leg bent back over his shoulder, and Jason gasps and howls and moans when Bruce slams his wrists against the wood of the headboard and slams inside him. He looks... hungry.

“ _Fuck_ , Bruce...”

“Don't. Swear.”

Bruce is on him and in him like a demon, a man possessed – something greater and more powerful than a man – and amidst the jolts of sensation Bruce is twisting from him, Jason smiles as he cries out.

 _Hello, Batman._


End file.
